Meeting My Son
by thedivergentcake
Summary: Lies always hurts until we actually get to the bottom of the truth that's hiding behind those lies. For Evelyn, it's coming to the truth of lie that is her son "Four" or Tobias. Maybe the truth can finally transform them back into or family. One Choice Can Set You Free.


HI EVERYONE! It's foureatoncake...couldn't remember password so here I am now.

* * *

-DIVERGENT DIVERGENT-

* * *

I hear the approaching train coming along this way. I see a figure in black jump off the train, casually. As if he had been jumping off trains his whole life. I see the figure coming towards me. The person I have longed to see since I faked my death when he was just a little boy of the age of six. I am pulled out of my thoughts when I hear the footsteps become closer to where I am standing. "Evelyn." I hear a deep voice say and I look up, meeting the dark blue eyes of my son, Tobias. "To-." I am stopped midway in saying his name, when my son says, "I go by Four now." I raise my eyebrows and take a look at my son-he has gotten taller, his eyes have a guarded look to them, his stance suggests that if he had to run away then he could, and he seemed to have started to get some stubble on his chin, he crosses his arms. "What?" I hear Tobias say in a steely tone. "You've grown." Is all I can say to sum up my now grown up son. "That's what time does to a person, Evelyn. I don't think you'd expect a kid when we'd met again, did you? I am 18 if you hadn't noticed." His words hurt and sting but that still doesn't stop me from being his mother at the end of the day. I can't help but look into my son's eyes-full of hurt and mixed feelings but his face doesn't show any emotion at all. "So you're Dauntless now? Why don't I see any tattoos or piercings?" I watch as Tobias sets his jaw. "I do have tattoos but I'm just not crazy over them as my fellow Dauntless members." Another sting. "I'm sorry about leaving you." As I look at my son again-his hair is long but still abnegation short but not as short as the abnegation would have liked it to be, everything he wears is black, he seems to have gained some muscle since joining the Dauntless but not too overly muscular. "You should be sorry." Is what I hear him say and his voice makes me think back when I was planning on leaving him with Marcus.

-Begin Flashback-

I see Tobias in his room working on his homework. I knock on his door, knowing Marcus won't be home for a couple of hours. So here's my chance to give to give this object to my son. "Hey. I have something for you." It's an object that would seem useless to any Abnegation. It's an object of blue glass, looking like a waterfall paused in the midst of time forever. I give it to him and tell him while looking into his dark blue eyes, "It doesn't do anything special. But it just might bring something special in here." Putting my hand on Tobias' sternum, where his heart his. "Beautiful and special things sometimes make the tiniest bit of difference." I see Tobias smile as I leave the room. Getting ready to cook dinner one last time.

-End Flashback-

I am pulled out of my memories when I see my son heading to the train tracks. "Four." The name foreign on my tongue but he turns around anyway and gives me a hard glare. "I love you, my son. I'm very proud of you. I hope I get to see you sometime soon." I see him nod and I hear the faint horn of the train-then I see the train temporarily slow down in enough time for my son to grab the handle of the train and swiftly pull himself in. I had meant what I had said to him. I hope to see him another time then once before I see him again and he is mire grown than he is now. I smile as I walk back to the factionless safe house. I hope he is happy with his decision of Dauntless. As much as I want Tobias to become a leader with me, I would have to wait until he finally figures out his true calling, which is definitely not working in the control room of Dauntless. He is a true leader through and through, it's in his blood. I just hope he finds it within himself that he can be a leader that I know my son can be.

* * *

So that was the story...What scene should I do next? From Insurgent? Allegiant? Let me know in the reviews please!

It's always good to hear feedback as well because that as a writer can help me see what I can improve on and what you liked about the story! Thank you, everyone!

Be Brave,

- thedivergentcake


End file.
